1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotatable feed dispenser for a horse or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hollow-bodied, drum-like feed dispenser having apertures through which feed stored in the drum is dispensed when the drum, which is rolled on the ground or mounted on a base, is rotated about a central axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animal-operated feed dispensing devices have long been used to control the rate of consumption and the amount of feed consumed by animals. In particular, many animals can be trained or will instinctively attempt to empty the contents of a feed dispenser by moving or agitating the dispenser via a pushing, pulling or dropping action. Rotary mechanisms which dispense feed through holes or slots when rotated by an animal have been found to be particularly useful for controlling the rate at which feed or the like is dispensed.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 841,283 to Tjossem, there is disclosed a salt feeder for animals comprising a container mounted to rotate about a horizontal axis and formed by horizontally extending spaced slats. As the animal licks the slats, the device rotates to permit salt to fall from between the slats into a trough-like feeding dish.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,190,028 to Smith, there is disclosed a hog feeder in the form of a drum rotatable about a horizontal axis and having plural orifices at spaced peripheral locations. A central band has plural orifices defined therein and is disposed about the drum in a manner to be rotated relative to the drum so that the orifices in the band can move relative to the orifices in the drum, thereby changing the size of the path for feed through the orifices. The drum is described as being rotatable by the head of the animal engaging the drum to impart rotary movement thereto. A trough is located below the drum to collect feed dispensed therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,226,474 to Dawson discloses an animal feeder in the form of a rotatable drum having multiple perforations for dispensing feed from within the drum. A trough collects feed that drops from the drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,990 to Lovering discloses an animal feed box with a rotatable drum having its outermost periphery in the form of rounded blades against which animals rub their noses to cause drum rotation and permit feed stored above the drum to be controllably delivered from between the blades into the trough.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,360 to Lewis discloses an animal feeding device in which plural receptacles are suspended from different spokes of a wheel or drum so that each receptacle can be selectively positioned at an opening in an outer frame of the wheel to permit access by an animal to feed disposed in the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,738 to Gold discloses an animal food dispensing machine that is similar to a conventional gum ball machine. Specifically, the food is stored in a transparent container, and a measured amount of the food is discharged through a chute at the base of the container when an animal, such as a dog, engages a lever or spoke of an actuator wheel.
UK Patent Publication No. GB 2,253,329 discloses an activity device for animals comprising an outer casing having an external cross-section of polygonal shape and a separate food storage container within the outer casing. When the device is rolled on the ground, a controlled amount of feed is discharged from the food storage container and is dispensed through apertures in the outer casing.
While known rotary feed dispensers encompass a wide variety of designs, features and functions, as exemplified by the above publications, no known feed dispensers are capable of being used for their designed purpose both when rolled on the ground (e.g., in a pasture) and when rotating while mounted on a stationary base. Further, known rotary feed dispensers either lack means for preventing external moisture, such as rain water, from entering the dispenser or have complicated mechanisms for preventing feed from getting wet. Moreover, none of the known feed dispensers takes advantage of an eccentric shape or an eccentric weighting of the feed dispenser to facilitate agitation of the feed and egress of the feed through dispensing apertures.